This invention relates to a building material composition.
One of the basic materials used for construction is concrete or mortar made from Portland Cement. These materials have certain limitations, however, in their ability to withstand compressive forces and tensile forces. Cement is also limited in its ability to exhibit great bonding strength between the cement and other objects such as reinforcing rods.
Concrete made from Portland Cement has very little flexibility, and therefore this material is limited in its ability for use in applications where flexibility is required. Concrete made from Portland Cement often cracks when exposed to flexing forces.
Various types of plastics have been utilized as substitutes for concrete. These plastics provide flexibility and in some cases added strength, but they are very expensive to produce in large quantities. Furthermore, their ability to withstand compressive and tensile forces is in many cases limited.
Therefore, a primary object of the present invention is the provision of an improved building material composition.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which can be economically produced in large quantities and which can be used as a substitute for Portland Cement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which has compressive strength many times greater than Portland Cement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which has tensile strength many times greater than Portland Cement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which provides flexural strength, greater than Portland Cement, and which is more flexible and less brittle than Portland Cement.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which is fire retardant, heat resistant, and inflammable.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which has superior resistance to deterioration when exposed to water, salt water, or other corrosive chemicals.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which is capable of improved bonding strength between the composition and other objects, such as reinforcing rods.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which can be easily formed into irregular shapes needed for construction.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a composition which is economical to produce, durable in use and efficient in operation.